FIG. 1 illustrates a method for embedding a virtual network into a wired network.
In the wired network environment illustrated in FIG. 1, there is a physical substrate network 100. A server managing the substrate network models the substrate network using nodes and links between the nodes. Upon receipt of a virtual network request, the server embeds a virtual network having necessary node resources, link resources, and topology into the substrate network in an overlay manner in response to the virtual network request.
Since the virtual network configured in the wired network assumes that the physical network being the substrate network of the virtual network provides a certain node capacity and link capacity, the capacity of virtual nodes and virtual links requested by the virtual network request may be satisfied under an unvarying capacity constraint imposed by the substrate network.
Similarly to virtualization in the wired network environment, methods for providing a predetermined capacity to a specific UE in a wireless network have been proposed.